


Too Close For Comfort

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. Too Close for Comfort by McFly.





	Too Close For Comfort

Ming was supposed to go on holiday with Kit’s family but his brother rejected the idea. Now, with constant pressuring from him, Ming felt Kit pushing him away. It started out subtle like making excuses to study alone. Not kissing him when they cuddled in bed or not letting him cuddle at all. Kit was distancing himself and then suddenly they didn’t see each other for weeks. Over time, they’d end up passing each other in the canteen or they’d withstand each other’s miserable company to hang out with their friends. **  
**

One evening, Forth had a lot of fun trying to diffuse the tension between them. “You two should just fuck the stress away,” he grinned and downed a shot. Pha and Yo were stuck between Ming and Kit on the sofa because they refused to sit near each other. They had to deal with “in the middle shit” and it was getting tiresome. Pha didn’t want to come in the first place, but Yo really wanted to be there for Ming. As for Kit, Pha was at the point of making Kit handle it himself. They had to figure it out somehow. Forth continued to prod them, “You’re crazy about him Kit so why give a shit what your brother thinks?” 

“I’ve said that to him already. Several times. He didn’t listen,” Ming interjected. 

“It’s complicated,” Kit said for the hundredth time. 

“If you feel the way Forth thinks you do then why’s it complicated?” Pha grabbed Yo by the hand and left. They weren’t going to be in the middle of this. No-one stopped them. There was no empty space between them. Neither Ming or Kit dared look at each other. 

Kit stares into the distance, not looking at Forth either. “My brother got really angry when I suggested you come on holiday with us. Angry to a point I thought he might kill you.” This was new information to Ming. 

“You’re doing this to protect me? There are better ways you know?” Ming got up and left. 

“Are you okay?” Beam asked Kit. 

“No, I am not. This is ridiculous, but I don’t think my brother will ever be comfortable with our relationship.” 

“Tell him to get his head out of his ass and forget traditions. Times have changed.” Forth grinned and downed another shot. 

“I say,” Beam countered. “That first you find Ming and talk to him. He needs to know that you still have feelings for him.” Kit got up to leave. Forth waved him goodbye. Beam wished him good luck with a friendly hug. 

Forth gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. A few more shots in and he’d have a happy drunk boyfriend on his hands. Forth wouldn’t complain because that usually meant sexy times ahead. 

—-

Ming punched the bag harder. He imagined it as the brother’s face. Someone caught the bag. Kit wasn’t weak though some people perceived him to be due to small stature. Ming ignored him and punched the bag, still imagining the brother’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” Kit felt a push back from the next punch, so he grounded his feet a bit more. 

“How’d you know where to find me?”

“You were angry earlier. This is where you come when you’re angry.” Ming punched the bag again then a minute later he went over to the bench that held his duffel. He took off the gloves and drank some water. 

Kit grabbed the gloves and put them on. He took a few hard swings to the bag. Ming watched feeling proud that the training had been working. Kit could probably knock out his brother on his own if he wanted to. Ming wanted to feel the force of the punches so he got up to hold the bag. Ming even had to readjust his feet several times to keep from sliding back. Then Ming noticed the tears forming in his eyes. Kit stopped punching. He nearly fell to the floor but Ming caught him so they could fall together. 

Kit pulled off the gloves and tossed them aside. Ming tightened Kit into his arms. “You did all of this to protect me?” 

“Yes. I was really scared.” Kit explained. Ming tightened their embrace some more. 

“When you’re scared who do you think can help you? When you’re sad, mad? When you need help with anything who will be there?” Kit didn’t need to answer the rhetorical questions. He looked up at Ming. 

“I love you so much, I can’t keep doing this. My brother can fuck off.” 

“Finally!” Ming exclaimed. He put fingers to Kit’s chin and tilted his lips for a kiss. It was tentative, like their first kiss. Soon enough they were in sync, deepening the kiss with each passing second. Kit certainly knew that he could do this for several hours. _He wanted this, and most especially he wanted Ming, no one would tell him otherwise._


End file.
